In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,377 issued on Oct. 2, 1973 I disclosed a Random Cycle Load Switch including electrical circuitry in which a secondary load such as a lamp receives current during a random period when a primary load, such as a refrigerator motor, is running thus providing means whereby a light or lights in the home may be automatically turned on and off in a random fashion while the premises are unoccupied.